Techies
Squee, Spleen und Spoon, die Techies, sind ein Intelligenz-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Im Spiel können sie die Rolle von Disablern und Nukern übernehmen. Das Trio ist ein Fernkampf-Held der Radiant und kann verschiedene Formen von unsichtbaren Minen einsetzen, durch die es Gebiete sichern kann. Ähnlich wie etwa Observer Wards bleiben die Minen der Techies aber auch unbenutzt nicht dauerhaft liegen. Land Mines ermöglicht den Techies das Setzen von bis zu 20 unsichtbaren Minen, die explodieren, sobald sich gegnerische Einheiten nähern oder sie zerstören. Stasis Trap funktioniert ähnlich, kann aber nur eine Mine setzen, die gegnerische Einheiten bei ihrer Aktivierung betäubt. Zwar detoniert Stasis Trap erst nach einer kurzen Verzögerung, verursacht aber selbst auf der ersten Stufe eine verhältnismäßig lange Betäubung. Suicide Squad, Attack!, die dritte Fähigkeit der Techies, lässt diese sich selbst in die Luft sprengen, wodurch sie sterben, aber großen Schaden an gegnerischen Einheiten und auch Gebäuden verursachen. Erzielte Kills mit Suicide Squad, Attack! werden den Techies zugeschrieben, während ihr Tod als Selbstmord gewertet wird und daher weder Gold noch Erfahrungspunkte an gegnerische Helden vergibt. Man kann dabei jederzeit einstellen, ob Suicide Squad, Attack! automatisch oder erst nach gezielter Aktivierung eingesetzt werden soll. Remote Mines, das Ultimate der Techies, funktioniert ähnlich wie Stasis Trap. Die hierbei verwendeten Minen aktivieren sich jedoch nicht automatisch, sondern erst nach dem Einsetzen von Focused Detonate. Aghanim's Scepter erhöht den Wirkungsbereich und Schaden von Remote Mines. Die Techies wurden derzeit noch nicht in Dota 2 veröffentlicht, allerdings wurde ihre Veröffentlichung für die Zeit nach 'The International 2014' angekündigt. Ihr Erscheinen wurde für Ende August 2014 angekündigt und wird mit dem Techies-Update erfolgen. Besitzer des The International Compendiums 2014 werden mit der Veröffentlichung einen besonderen Verspottungs-Gegenstand erhalten. Biographie (bisher nicht vorhanden) Attribute Fähigkeiten Trivia *Der Synchronsprecher der Techies ist Dee Bradley Baker. Dieser sprach in den ebenfalls von Valve produzierten Spielen Portal 2 Atlas und P-Body und diverse Zombies in Left 4 Dead 2. *Der Name der dritten Fähigkeit - Suicide Squad, Attack! - ist ein Zitat aus der britischen Komödie Das Leben des Brian der Komikertruppe Monty Python. Als der titelgebende Protagonist des Films am Ende gekreuzigt wird, taucht ein "fliegendes Suizidkommando" der Judäischen Volksfront auf und begeht mit denselben Worten Selbstmord vor den Augen der Delinquenten. *Einige Zitate der Techies spielen auf die ebenfalls von Valve entwickelten Spiele Team Fortress 2 ("They're going to have to glue you back together!" - "Yeah, in Hell!") bzw. das vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels erschienene Werbevideo 'Meet the Demoman' und den bekannten Shooter-Klassiker Counter-Strike und seine Ableger an ("Counter-Techies win."). *Die Minen der Fähigkeit Land Mines erinnern zudem stark an das Aussehen der Haftbomben, die der Demoman aus Team Fortress 2 u.a. mit dem Haftbombenwerfer verschießt. *Ähnlich wie Timbersaw und Clockwerk hatten die Techies in DotA noch den Begriff "Goblin" im Namen und hießen dort Goblin Techies. Valve änderte dies jedoch aus unbekannten Gründen. *Während die Techies - zumindest von der Standardgeschwindigkeit her - mit 270 Einheiten der langsamste Held im ganzen Spiel sind, ist Luna mit 330 Einheiten die schnellste Heldin in DotA. Galerie TechiesKonzept.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung TechiesKonzept2.jpg|ebenfalls TechiesKonzept3.jpg|ebenfalls TechiesKonzept4.jpg|ebenfalls Einzelnachweise Siehe auch *Oracle *Abyssal Underlord *Arc Warden *Winter Wyvern Kategorie:Nicht veröffentlichte Inhalte Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2 Kategorie:Fehlende Übersetzung